fallfromheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
MagisterModmod
MagisterModmod Magister Modmod is a MODMOD of Fall From Heaven 2 still updated in 2019. The aim of this mod is to be both more enjoyable and more faithful to lore than even the original Fall from Heaven 2 mod. This modmod is based on Tholal's More Naval AI mod, and as such includes BUG, Puppet States, Revolutions, and Advanced Diplomacy. Last update: 02/01/2019, "Magister Modmod for FfH2 February 1 2019 Setup.exe", based on Tholal's More Naval AI v2.71 and Platyping's Worldbuilder v4.17b. Link: https://forums.civfanatics.com/threads/magistermodmod.455111/ Credits Creator Gekko, Tholal and lfgr and everyone involved in the creation of the More Naval AI mod, EmperorFool for compatibility with BUG, Valkrionn for Inno Install Script Tutorial, Aurelazza for Dragon Fanatic and Wyvern Rider graphics. Install Before installing, you should make you that you have a clean installation of Fall from Heaven 2 version 0.41o (actually, patch m or n should be fine too) or of the latest version of Tholal's More Naval AI modmod installed under the name Fall from Heaven 2. The installer will need to copy most of my modmod's necessary files from that location. It will not change any files there, but will install under a directory named Magister Modmod for FfH2. If you have any trouble with the installer (probably the result of having Civ IV installed in a non-standard location) you may instead opt to extract the file and folder structure from Magister Modmod for FfH2 February 1 2019 Changes.zip. You should manually make a copy of Fall from Heaven 2 and name it Magister Modmod for FfH2, and then copy the contents of Magister Modmod for FfH2 February 1 2019 Changes into this folder. Feature All 21 spheres are now represented. Mana appears on the map in its various types rather than being raw mana until a node is built. Raw mana still appears too, but is less common. Mana nodes are now permanent improvements. (This was done to prevent the AI from building farms, workshops, etc., over its own nodes. I found it particularly annoying when my capitulated vassals did so and deprived me of the mana they owed me.) Dispel Magic still removes nodes and turns typed mana to raw mana. (Not working on permanent improvements was changed to not working on unique improvements, but this does not real make a difference to gameplay.) Creation mana cannot be built on raw mana, but requires that Amathaon bless you with his type of mana. Ordinary adepts can build Ice nodes only on Ice mana, but Auric and the Priests of Winter can build ice nodes on raw mana. New spells Description of the new spheres' spells: http://forums.civfanatics.com/showpost.php?p=11296366&postcount=2 Creation provides a passive benefit for both GPP and research. * Creation 1: Muse: creates the Muse building, which provides 4 culture and a specialist slot for each type of specialist * Creation 2: Fertility: creates the Fertility building, which provides 10 food, 2 health, and 1 area health * Creation 3: Abundance: creates the Abundance building, which eliminates all unhealthiness. In the lore it is said that Creation may well be the most powerful sphere, but it is unpredictable. Amathoan chooses whom he blesses seemingly at random. In older version I made the creation spells have a high chance of miscasting, but that got to be annoying. Now I have it set up so that you cannot build a creation node on raw mana, but must find a source of creation mana on which to build. (Note that I made it so that all 21 spheres' mana types appear on the map and are more common than raw mana.) Force mana has the opposite effect on diplomacy as death or entropy mana. Most civs like you better for using it, although the Infernal and Sheaim leaders will like you less. * Force 1: Temperance: provides the Temperance promotion, which grants 35% resistance for both holy and unholy damage. * Force 2: Resist Magic: Provides the Resist Magic promotion, which can no longer be purchased through xp. * Force 3: Summon Runewyn: summons a magic immune angel of Dagda, which targets arcane units in stacks of stronger units and remove all the mana and channeling promotions from units it attacks even if it loses. Dimensional provides the diplomatic malus like death and entropy and causes 1 unhappiness per source controlled. Each level promotion allows summoners to keep 1/4th of its summons xp, and provides the summons with a combat promotion. * Dimensional 1: Escape: teleports the caster to its owners capital. (This is the same spell as Kael had implemented as dimensional 1 in older versions of the mod, and since them moved to the Chanter unit. The only change I made was to prevent it from being used when the unit's owner does not have a capital or is already there.) * Dimensional 2: Unsummon: destroys your rivals limited duration summons. * Dimensional 3: Summon Rift: summons a unit that works like an ICBM in vanilla civ. This can attack any tile on the map, unless it is too close to units or territory controlled by a player with whom its owner is not at war. A portal is created between the caster's tile and the tile that the rift attacks, allowing units to move freely directly from either of these to the other. * Dimensional 3: Rift Gate: creates a duplicate of the Obsidian Gate building in the city, allowing units to be airdropped to other cities. The number of permitted airdrops stacks, so it is still useful in cities that already have obsidian gates. (The AI does not understand how to use Summon Rift, but it uses Rift Gate just fine.) Nature III is now Summon Guardian Vines, which creates a permanent defensive summon that can cast entangle. Law 3 has both Valor and Unyielding Order. Sun 2's Blind spell now adds a promotion rather than using a held timer. Any Malakim unit with Sun 2 can summon permanent Sand Lions. Sun promotions provide combat bonuses against Illusions. The illusionist promotion no longer adds the illusion promotion to summons, but allows a spell to make illusions of nearby units. Body 3 provides extra strength, and Air 3 is an alternate prerequisite to Blitz or the Winged promotion (which lets a unit turn on or off the Flying promotion.) Gibbon Goetia now requires Strength of Will, but shares the Mimic's ability to steal promotions. Govannan's ability to train units in magic is now a passive ability of the Magically Liberal promotion, which he also has a chance of passing on. Teaching higher level spells or channeling promotions that allow units to purchase spell spheres is possible Barnaxus's ability to train golems now gives his actual promotions to golems in his stack rather than empower promotions empire-wide. Bloom is now the Nature 2 spell instead of a priest of the leaves ability. Treants have Nature 2, and spread or upgrade forests where they die anyway. Corindale's Peace ability is moved to Spirit 3. Spirit 3 also allows Assuage, which removes Crazed, Enranged, and Burning Blood, plus can do lethal holy damage to demons like Chaos Marauders, Irae, and the Avatar of Wrath. Trust requires Spirit 3 and Shadow 3. All summons have unitcombats so they can buy promotions with xp. The Tower of the Elements and the Tower of Necromancy provide elementals and the undead with xp. Unholy Taint provides access to the first 2 levels of Death, Dimensional, Entropy, Chaos, Shadow, Mind, and Body spells. They get these for free based on mana too, but require more than mages do. The Vampire promotion allows access to the first two levels of Body, Death, Mind, and Shadow spells. They get these for free based on mana too, but require more than mages do. Druids require Nature mana instead of the neutral alignment. They have the Druidic promotion, which allows access to Nature and Life magic. It also allows access to Earth and Creation, only if the unit already has the first level of those spheres. (Yvain and the Kuriotates Dryad UU have Creation 1, whereas Dwarven Druids have Earth 1.) They get these for free based on mana too, but require more than mages do. Various wonders and unique improvements provide mana. A civilization's adepts start with the first level of its patron's spell sphere, even when the player controls no mana (such as before the palace is built). The Sidar are an exception; since they like their patron Arawn abhor necromancy, they get Undead Slaying for free instead of Death 1. Resurrection works on all heroes, even religious heroes and adventurers, not just one designated civ heroes. Resurrected units keep their promotions, levels, and xp. These are stored by Sluagh units created when the unit dies and stored at tile (0,0). The Netherblade or the Malleus Vindex (Basium's warhammer) pass on promotions to their victims that prevent them from being resurrected until the equipment is destroyed. Such units will also not return as angels or manes. The Soul Forge is no longer limited to processing only the souls of living units that die within a tile of its city, but rather anywhere in its owner's empire. Units processed like this will not return as angels or manes. I think there are probably a few more changes to magic I don't recall at this instant. Religions: When a settler founds a city, the unit's religion is automatically spread there. The Evangelist promotion allows a disciple to spread its religion to cities and units without being consumed. The Constellation events that can trigger a golden age for players with the appropriate state religions also have options that allow players who have the religion's founding technology to purchase a disciple with the Evangelist promotion. Most priest spells require the proper state religion. The game now has 10 religions rather than 7. The order or the original 7 religions has been rearranged in order of most good to most evil, and their shrines now each provide 3 different types of mana and a free promotion: Code of Junil: Law, Fire, and Force; Command 1 Dies Diei: Sun, Spirit, and Creation; Perfect Sight Tablets of Bambur: Earth, Enchantment, and Ice; Guerrilla 2 Song of Autumn: Nature, Life, and Air; Subdue Animals Necronomicon: Water, Chaos, and Death: Mutation Nox Noctis: Shadow, Mind, and Body: Stealth Stigmata on the Unborn: Entropy, Dimensional, and Metamagic; Stigmata Temples of the Empyrean provide a GPP percent bonus and remove the Blind promotion from units in the city. The Malakim can found the Empyrean at Way of the Wise instead of Honor. Lightbringers are now an Ecclesiastic UU that is available then and requires a desert Shrine instead of a Temple of the Empyrean. With the Empyrean religion, Varn can get a prophet and the honor tech for free when he finds the Mirror of Heaven. The new religions are not really new, just implemented differently. The Cult of the Dragon has returned. It has no founding tech, so it is placed randomly. No leader may adopt it as a state religion. Anyone can train Dragon Fanatics to spread the faith to rival cities and units once they have the Fanaticism technology. For those who do not control dragons, it causes revolts in cities and rebellion among units. It has a different holy shrine for each of the dragons in the game, generating 2 of the appropriate mana type. Its holy city can be moved by the appearance of Acheron or by the Kuriotates worldspell. The White Hand is now implemented as a religion. Only Illian and Doviello leaders may adopt it as a state religion. It is founded by the White Hand ritual, which has been move from Philosophy to Priesthood. The three named priests of winter start with promotions like strong, inquisitor, extension, and cold immune. If the corresponding leader of any of them is in the game, that unit goes to him instead of the player that completed the ritual. The later Illian rituals now require this religion instead of that civ. After the completion of The Draw, any player with this state religion will become a vassal of Auric Ulvin and units of the religion will switch sides to serve their god. The Draw also gives Auric the leader the Insane trait, and Auric the unit the Crazed, Strong, and Channeling 3 promotions. The Samhain ritual creates the Auric unit at the site of Letum Frigus. (I just realized that I forgot to make it create him in the capital in the event that the improvement is not on the map, but don't want to upload a new version with only that change. For now, just leave the all unique features option active.) The Draw and Ascension require that Auric the unit be alive and in control of Auric the leader. Other White Hand players can complete the rituals on his behalf, but he will be the beneficiary. The shrine of The Hand is New Mulyr, which provides the Immune Cold promotion, 2 GPP towards great commanders, 2 Ice mana, and deprives the city of Fire mana. The Children of The One has been added to the game. This is the faith of the Luonnotar. It may be founded by an event that may happen to any civilization that has a state religion and the Theocracy civic, but will normally be founded when the Grigori acquire the Arcane Lore technology. The Luonnatar unit is no longer a druid UU, it requires Arcane Lore, it targets disciples in stacks of stronger units, is much stronger against them, and may move freely in rival territory without open borders. It may spread it religion to cities and units. Priests who adopt this religion are automatically disbanded, and in cities it causes monothiest revolts than can remove even a player's state religion. The shrine if the Unmarred Martyrs, which provides 2 Force mana, the Scourge promotion, Adventurer GPP, and increases your rivals' war weariness. The religious technologies that require state religions have been removed. Miscellaneous: Some of the Palaces have thematic names, like the Halls of Sabathiel, Kylorin's Throne, and the Seeliee/Unseeliie Courts. Seafaring has been moved from a Lanun-only technology to a civ trait and a promotion that it grants. The Doviello have the new Scavenger civ trait. Units with the scavenger promotion send food or production back to a nearby city from their kills, and can steal weapons promotions. The Bannor have Valor as a default race. Spiritual is an Elohim civ trait. The philosophical trait allows the building of academies without great sages, with Arcane Lore as a prerequisite. Great Commanders have been merged with Great Generals, and so can be generated from combat with other civs when the Advanced tactics option is active. They can built some shrines, like the Code of Junil. The invisibility effects of Nox Noctis were moved to the Sidar Palace. The Sidar also have Stealth as a default race. Angels and Manes keep the religion from their previous lives. Angels start with Divine, letting them all act like priests, and well as Flying and Winged (which lets them add or remove Flying at will). Manes keep their xp from life just like angels do. When added to a city's population, they spread their religion and transform their xp into production and culture. The Infernal Pact ritual summons a random Demon Lord, grants a diplomatic bonus from the Demon Lord, and grants peace with the Barbarians. The Infernal player immediately steals a city if a valid target is available. To be a valid target the city must have the Ashen Veil religion present, must not be a capital, must not belong t another Infernal player, and must not belong to the player that summoned this Demon Lord. If no valid city exists, the plot where the Infernal's units are crated will be given the Hellfire improvement. Hellfire improvements set their tiles' plot counters to 100. The improvement may also be explored. Letum Frigus and the Palus improvements may be explored, and have thematically appropriate possible results like Frost Giants and magic immune golems. The Pilgrim promotion allows a unit to gain thematically appropriate promotions from various unique features. Elohim Devouts start with this promotion. Disciples may purchase it after the Theology technology is known. Monks have Spirit Affinity. For the Elohim, Berserkers are replaced by Counselors. These defensive-only disciples have even more spirit affinity, and all three levels of spirit magic. The Marksman promotion itself no longer makes a unit target the weakest unit in an enemy stack. It now allows the player to turn on and off the Target Weakest promotion, which has its previous effect. Mask now requires Council of Esus and Marksman instead of Council of Esus and Recon. Nightwatches have Marksman, and so can turn their HN status on and off. The Recruit Nightwatch vote allows Undercouncil members to construct Nightwatches without the CoE state religion. The Overcouncil has an equivalent vote for Radiant Guards. Radiant Guards and Einherjar have Guardsman. Aureales target recon units, especially shadows, assassins, and assassin heroes. The Mithril Golem and The War Machine leave behind pieces and can be rebuilt just like Barnaxus. (These three heroes cannot be brought back by a life 3 Resurrection spell.) Doviello melee units can use the "Issue Challenge" ability, which allows another Doviello melee unit in the same stack to use the "Accept Challenge" ability, which results in combat between the two units. You put your units at disk doing this, but can gain free xp. Category:Modmod